


【冷山】猎鹿人（OMC/英曼）

by RWahs



Category: Cold Mountain (2003)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWahs/pseuds/RWahs
Summary: OMC/英曼OMC第一人称警告NC17我是这座山的猎人。我救了一个人，他的眼睛让我想起十几年前我养过的一头鹿。





	【冷山】猎鹿人（OMC/英曼）

 

　　【冷山】猎鹿人  
　

　　我是这座山的猎人。

　　我救了一个人，他的眼睛让我想起十几年前我养过的一头鹿，那时我还是个扛着有我大半个身子长的枪杆、跟在叔父后头学打猎本领的毛头小子。  
　　  
　　那鹿还小，后腿被老旧的捕猎夹咬住，越挣扎越血肉模糊。叔父设下陷阱原本是为了抓住鹿群中一头脾气暴躁的成年公鹿，却没想到捕获了它。  
　　  
　　叔父说等它长大一些会更有价值——它的角，它的皮，它的筋肉骨血。但它只用它乌黑湿润的瞳仁安静地看着我，我也看着它，叔父的话没有听进一个字。  
　　  
　　我给它包扎，养着它。渐渐地我开始以为它是我的伙伴，就像叔父的猎犬。

　　如今我已有了属于自己的三条猎犬，其中最老的一条是从已过世的叔父那继承的，正是它发现了那个人。  
　　  
　　他倒在一座废弃木屋的不远处。从地上的痕迹来看，他大概是从那木屋里挣扎着走出来，没多久便体力不支昏倒在地。如果没有遇到我，到了夜里他就会因为体温过低彻底休克，不出几天成为野兽的腹中餐。  
　　  
　　我就地检查了一下，他呈现出长期营养不良的病态，脸上没有丝毫血色，颈侧有个被草草包扎过的伤口，伤口经历过反复撕裂，形容狰狞，系在颈间的纱布已面目全非。好在他没有不便挪动的严重外伤，我便把他抱到拖车上，赶着马把他拉回我林间的院舍。

　　直到帮他换下那身脏破不堪的衣服，我才知道他身上的伤远比我想象的多。

　　他上身的伤疤基本是旧伤，两只手腕有被镣铐磨过的新鲜血痕。我给他脱衣服时似乎什么刺激到了他，他挣扎着几乎要醒来，但最终还是发着烧昏睡过去。我脱掉他结着血痂的裤子，发现他下身的状态似乎更糟，大腿上和臀缝间有已干涸的血污。显然在我发现他之前他经历过一些事。  
　　  
　　在热闹些的村庄做皮肉生意的人里，我的确见过几个细皮嫩肉的男人面孔——少年，更准确的说。但从这人的年龄和行头来看他不像是个男妓，更可能是个逃兵。或许几个饥不择食的家伙抓住他施以暴行，事后把他丢在木屋等死。  
　　  
　　为避免伤势恶化，我按照老猎户留下的土方配出一些治伤消炎的药膏，首先处理了他脖子上的血洞，然后是手腕，我犹豫了片刻，还是继续下去，将他的下身擦洗干净，把药膏涂在他被蹂躏得红肿不堪的私处。为方便换药，裤子没必要套回去，我找了块软布给他围上。  
　　  
　　疼痛开始将他唤醒，看清床边的人是我以后，他逐渐清明的眼神里流露出惊惧，喉咙里呛出不成调的破碎音节。  
　　  
　　“嘿，放松点，我救了你。”  
　　  
　　我退开一步，尽量让自己看上去不像个变态。他平静下来，将信将疑地看着我，然后察觉到下身的异样，随即脸上显出一丝痛苦和羞赧，他不自在地往里挪动。

　　“你现在最好别动。”

　　我过去给他拉上毛毡。

　　“我不会把你卖给稽查队。”我知道他在担心什么。“这年头没人不算逃兵。”

　　“我只是从一开始就逃了。”我看着他的眼睛，把搀了药的水递到他嘴边。

　　他终于接过杯子，垂下头，我仿佛看见那头鹿的睫羽扇动。他最终还是选择——或者不得不——信任我。

 

　　第二天他的嗓子才能讲出连贯的句子。

　　他叫英曼。家在冷山。

　　他竟然现在就想启程回家。

　　我告诉他这不失为一个自杀的好办法，见效虽慢但很管用。

　　面对我的嘲弄，他脸上露出落寞的笑意，说他没法报答我什么，他的行囊被人抢走了，身体也不好，如果住下养伤只能白吃白喝。

　　我说至少你嗓子没坏得彻底，自打我上一次进山已经三个月没听过人声了。

  
　　  
　　我屋子里唯一的一张床理所当然是伤患的，我连着睡了两个晚上地板。  
　　  
　　到了第三天他有些不好意思，主动邀请我也睡到床上去。他的精神好了一些，两颊稍有了血色，我也不再那么怕把他碰伤，就从善如流地在他身边躺下。我的床对于两个成年男人来说有些过分拥挤，一翻身他的呼吸就近在咫尺。

　　我有眼睛，视力正常，这就很难注意不到他的长相。可能离我上一次碰女人确实过去太久了，目光才会流连在他的双唇上。可我发誓没有任何女人有和他一样的嘴唇，河岸南边木匠的女儿也差得远。  
　　  
　　我以前没想过要和男人试试，那些卖屁股的瘦小男孩虽比女人便宜，却实在让人提不起兴致，即使现在想起来也没多大意思。唯独我面前英曼颤动的睫毛和丰润的嘴唇让我涌起原始的冲动。  
　　  
　　我不该有这个念头，想想他不久前的经历，一旦他知道我脑子里在想什么，说不定会趁我睡着用我的猎枪把我的脑花崩出来。  
　　  
　　不过我和畜生不一样，还勉强管得住自己的下半身。我不能再伤害他。哪怕没有我他已经死了。

　　我也不能就这么把他扔在山里，自己翻过几座山头找女人，或者能加上屁股不干瘪的男人了——解决我的生理需求——毕竟现在照料他的人只有我。

　　我白天打猎，夜里打水，除去他的衣衫，打开他的双腿给他擦洗。一开始他还要坚持自己来，结果一动作就疼得更厉害，后来便自暴自弃地任我摆弄。我给他换药时他总是扭过头，眼神不敢落在我身上，一副尊严扫地的样子。

　　我们各自的苦恼都只能往肚里吞。

　　如果他临走那天决定以身相许换几袋熏肉，我怕是不会跟他客气。

　

　　他住下来没多久便气温骤降，林间秋风卷来阵阵寒意，即使没受伤，这种天气在野外跋涉也会极难熬。

　　夜里他似乎非常冷，在睡梦中不由自主地往我身上靠，又因伤病而发烧抽搐，紧贴我的皮肤是烫的。为了不被挤下床去，我只好侧过身面向他，把他搂在怀里，让他不要乱动。

　　我考虑要不要提前烧上过冬用的精贵炭火，不过那样也许他就不会偎在我胸口取暖了。

  
　  
　　这种日子过了大半个月，他的病好转不少，我憋伤了。

　　某天我被怀里人的扭动弄醒，睁开眼发现夜色尚未完全褪去，窗外天空仅笼了一层蒙蒙的月光，这段日子我本就窝着一股火，休息不佳便很有点不耐烦。

　　“别动。”

　　我从他背后抱着他，搂着他的手臂收得更紧，想让他老实一点，脸埋进他的后颈。

　　他明显僵了一下，便一动不动了，连呼吸都轻了很多，我这才觉得有点奇怪。随着困意消减，我很快明白了为什么。我紧贴着他的下身已经硬了，正隔着两层不厚的布料抵着他的屁股。

　　我试图装睡，可大脑偏要和理智作对，同某个部位一起迅速清醒。我们确实贴得过分的紧——我能感觉到布料下他的体温在上升，他丰软的臀肉挤压着我精神抖擞的家伙，他的耳后开始发烫，身体随着我胸膛的每一次起伏微微颤抖。过了一会，我实在觉得这样下去不是办法，索性睁开眼，准备起床自己解决。

　　我刚松手，还没来得及起身，他就转过身来面向我，借着微弱的晨光，我知道他也在看着我。就在我们的呼吸逐渐交融，我几乎要低头咬上他嘴唇的一刻，他却避开我的视线，解开我的前裆，将手探进我的裤子，主动抚上我得不到照顾的阴茎。我猜这手活多半出于感激，但总聊胜于无，没必要和近期唯一的性生活过不去。

　　不料他笨拙的手活不仅没能灭火，反而将这把火越撩越旺，我彻底无法忍受，干脆捉住他的手腕让他停下，然后把他翻过来趴在床上，压上他的后背，我这一举动显然刺激到了他，他剧烈地挣扎起来。

　　我不会，我不会。

　　我按住他的手，贴上他的后颈安抚他。

　　我不会伤害你。

　　我告诉他我不会真的进入他，我并不认为我在说谎。

　　我将他宽松的裤子扒到膝头，露出象牙白的臀瓣和大腿，这已经足够了。我抹了一把前液涂在他的臀瓣中间作为润滑，拽住他的髋部把他拉起来一点，环过他的小腹把他按向我，让我们的下半身贴紧，然后一边揉弄他的阴茎，一边在他的臀瓣间磨蹭。随着顶动力度不断加大，我阴茎的一部分已经嵌进他的臀缝里，在每一次操弄中试图挤进他隐秘的洞穴。

　　我忘情时手上的动作便开始疏忽，前后都得不到满足似乎也快把他逼疯了，开始不由自主地配合我的动作将屁股往后送，这让我头脑发热，终于忍不住把他按住想真枪实刀地干，他察觉到我的意图，便疯了一样挣开我往前爬去，我只能停下，再三保证我绝对不会弄伤他。我让他稍微跪趴起来，把腿并拢，然后操进他紧实的大腿根和臀缝，握住他的前端帮他释放。

　　这档事上有一必有二，之后的一段日子里，干操成了我们舒缓欲望的最佳方式。

　　他和我，和别的男人，甚至和我抱过的一些干瘦女人都不一样，长期的漂泊让他身上没什么多余的肉，唯独屁股和大腿仍然肉感饱满，如果我识字，或许还会写上几句蹩脚诗赞美一番，但我现在只能在某些情难自禁的时候过于粗俗地指出这些，我揉着他的屁股，使用他的大腿，说他的屁股天生是用来干的。他生气了，他应该往我的脸上来一拳，但他没有，他既愤怒又羞愧。他没有必要羞愧，这是老天赐予他的，就像鹿的角鹰的喙狐狸火红的皮毛。

 

　　英曼的身体恢复得不错，以他现在的体质来说，只有在意志力极强的情况下才能好得这么快。我出去打猎，他就在家里帮我收拾猎物。有他的帮忙，我们赶在入冬前处理好了所有过冬用的肉干和准备明年开春拉去小镇集市售卖的皮草。这甚至让我有了不少多余的时间和力气在夜里折腾他。我和他的话都不算多，但对饮总比独酌惬意，我已经开始难以回忆过去的那些年里我如何一人忍受这座山林无边的寂静。

　　趁山风还没变得彻头彻尾的刺骨，我的最后一次狩猎带上了伤病初愈的他。他的枪法意料之中的好，兴致也很高，成了狩猎的主角，我在后头牵着马乐得清闲。我打算邀请他成为我春猎的搭档，他可以成为一个好猎人。

　　在回去的路上，几声哀鸣吸引了我们的注意。我们循声而去，那声音竟是一头跌落猎坑的鹿发出的。它的前腿被捕兽夹死死钳住，倒在地上，想站却站不起来。照捕猎夹生锈的程度，这陷阱还能发挥作用只能算猎物倒霉。

　　他端起猎枪对准挣扎的鹿，却迟迟不开火，直到最后双臂开始微微颤抖。

　　朝夕相伴这么久，对于他突如其来的脆弱，我或许无法完全理解，但多少能察觉到。

　　“它受伤太重。”

　　我的言外之意是即使我们放了它，这头鹿也根本撑不过这个冬天。

　　他没有说话。

　　我叹了口气，对着哀鸣不止的悲兽举起手中的猎枪。

　　“砰——”

　　他先于我扣下扳机。

 

　　我们费了九牛二虎之力把死鹿拖出来，英曼一直沉默着。

　　我想说些什么，做些什么。我只是不知道该说什么，该做什么。

　　“今天的收获比我过去一周都多。”我忽然开口。“从今天开始你打猎我看家。”

　　他无可奈何地轻轻摇头，鼻息出卖了笑意。

　　我成功地打破了沉默，可我仍然不知道该怎么做，于是我扳过他的脸亲了上去。

　　和夜里的啃咬不一样，这个吻几乎是温柔的，可能十分笨拙，不够男子气概。我松开手，发现我手上的鹿血蹭了他一脸，把他的皮肤衬得更加苍白。

　　“所以，明年春天还跟我搭档？”我脸皮厚得很，假装无事发生。

　　他看着我，玻璃珠一样的瞳仁在阳光下通透无比，里面藏着最复杂的情绪。

　　“冬天还没到呢。”

 

　　他没有正面回答我，我也不再追问。

　　冬天还没到，就想着春天的事。可猎人总会提前做好计划。  
　　

  
　　为了庆祝尾猎收获，我们把炭火烧得很旺，窗外寒风呼啸而过，屋子里暖和得如同乡绅的别墅，几杯烈酒下肚，很快我们就浑身发热，脱得只剩单衣。

　　酒过三巡，我盯着他嘴唇的目光过于赤裸，于是我们顺理成章地又滚到那张嘎吱作响的小床上。明天我必须记得加固一下床脚。

　　我的动作从来都算不上轻柔。但他的怯惧随肉体的伤一起逐渐愈合，他在亲热时越来越放松和投入，他甚至应该是非常喜欢接吻的。我知道无论我粗暴还是温柔，任何性爱都足以让他回忆起痛苦的事，每一次都是一次重复受伤的过程，而我能做的就是在他失控时把他拉回来。

　　他跪趴着，两腿准备为我合拢，我却执意用膝盖顶进他的双腿之间。

　　“你是安全的。”

　　我的鼻尖蹭着他的后颈和耳廓。和我在一起的时候，你是安全的。

　　我不止一次地对他说出这句话，但今天这句话就像魔咒一样将他软化了，他几乎是顺从地为我分开双腿，扭头回应我的吻。我爱抚他半硬的性器，得到他断续的呻吟。我原本只希望让他舒服之后能换来一个口活，但他的沉溺让我觉得今晚能走得更远。我用力揉捏他的臀肉，在他动情地将髋部向后推搡时，用沾了口水的手指尝试着开拓他，而他似乎完全接受，甚至开始享受这一切。

　　“油在柜子里。”他用嘶哑的嗓音给予我首肯。

　　我立即像个新郎官一样笨手笨脚地取来油脂，不要命地涂抹在他的身体里，直到他都忍不住催促。我捏紧他的髋部用力撞进他的身体，像初通人事一样不知疲倦，像最后一次一样精疲力竭。

　　我想他已经愈合了，我用我自己分开他的身体，用不知所云的傻话粘合他的心。

 

　　也许是酒精，也许是过暖的炉火，也许是酣畅淋漓的性，在它们的共同作用下，这是几个月来我睡得最沉的一次，直到天光大亮，正午的阳光将我强行唤醒。

　　床上只有我一个人。屋里也只有我一个人。

　　我急忙套上大衣推开门，冷风瞬间让我清醒了大半，环顾不大的院子，我没能看见英曼的身影。

　　我隐约有了预感，或者说我隐约的预感已经成真。

　　我头脑发懵地回到屋里，所有东西都好好的还在原位，除了他的衣服、一些干粮和几壶酒，他几乎没有带走任何东西，甚至没有带走我承诺算给他的那份肉干和皮草。

　　我带着猎犬循着英曼留下的踪迹追去。显然他在这段时间里学会了所有我教他的东西，如何打猎，如何通过猎物的痕迹进行追踪，又如何抹去痕迹。他没什么实践的机会，但第一次狩猎就收获颇丰，第一次逃走便不知所踪。

　　他的气息彻底消失在几里外的河畔旁。

  
　  
　　他知道只有不告而别才能真正离开。

　　我神魂颠倒地走在回家的路上。

　　还称不上雪花的薄如蝉翼的冰晶从天空飘落。

　　冬天已经到了。

　　 **-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> ↓  
> ↓  
> ↓
> 
>  
> 
> 已知你是一个我，你有一匹马，你：
> 
> A. 不追。在家里唱了一个月我爱的人不是我的爱人，终于放下，娶妻生子，无疾而终。英曼回到冷山，迎来结局。
> 
> B. 在家唱了一个月我爱的人不是我的爱人，还是放不下，追到冷山，在你的帮助下，英曼在与坏蛋的械斗中全身而退，现在剩下你们一对百合一对基气氛微妙，进入《断背山》地图(？)


End file.
